


Self Defense Is Always Essential For A Woman.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is a natural, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Peggy teaching Angie how to defend herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Defense Is Always Essential For A Woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie doing things better than Peggy on her first tries.” (Anonymous)

"Okay, Angie, now I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself. It’s essential for every woman to know because men think they have a right to everything they want," Peggy stated as they walked to the nearby gym, "And what they want is usually you. You are very pretty, but unfortunately that makes you an easy target."

Angie blushed and playfully punched Peggy’s arm.

"Shut up, English. You talk too much," The waitress laughed at the compliment, "Alright, I’ll bite. What are ya gonna teach me?"

"Just some basics to familiarise you with fighting," Peggy said as they walked into the gym.

They walked into a free room near the back of the building where they could practice in private. That, and so Peggy could steal kisses from her girlfriend as she taught her. As much as she loved the ego boost whenever she defended Angie, she also hated it that the younger woman couldn’t stick up for herself physically.

"Great! Do we get to tumble around and pin each other down?" Angie asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Peggy laughed as she put her bag down on one of the benches lining the walls, shaking her head.

"You are a very naughty girl, Angie. If you keep it up, I just might have to punish you," The Agent threatened as she approached her excited lover, grabbing her hips and pulling them close together.

"Oh, I don’t think I’ll mind," Angie muttered, her eyes flickering between Peggy’s eyes and her lips.

Peggy knew what she wanted and smirked. She leaned in as if to kiss Angie, but at the last second she pulled back and shoved Angie in the direction of the small change room.

"Get changed out of your dress. I’d hate to ruin it. It’s one of my favourites on you," Peggy winked as she rummaged through her bag to pull out some of the supplies for their lesson.

-

After both women had changed into more appropriate gear and warming up, Peggy stood in the middle of the room with Angie facing her. There was a mat behind both of them for safety.

"Now that we’re ready, I’m going to demonstrate some moves and you will copy, alright?"

"Yes, ma’am!" Angie mock saluted and winked.

"Cheeky," Peggy muttered and fought off a smile, "The first thing I’m going to teach you is how to punch."

"Seriously? How hard can it be to throw a punch?"

"Excuse you, who was the one who fought in the war?"

"Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted … It’s all well and good to punch willy nilly, but there is a technique to ensure that you don’t, for example, break your thumb. The most effective and safe way to punch is like this," Peggy explained as she curled her hand into a fist, "See my thumb? It’s on the outside. The reason being is so I don’t break my thumb when I punch someone really hard."

"Alright, thumb on the outside, got it," Angie nodded, copying her girlfriend’s hand.

"Another important thing to note is that we don’t punch with the flat part of our fingers," Peggy said as she held Angie’s hand in her own, tracing the area she was explaining, "We always punch with our knuckles. More specifically, your first two knuckles."

Peggy went on to explaining more of the details of how to punch before letting Angie actually punch. After a while, Angie’s mind started to drift off and was promptly brought back by Peggy’s harsh voice.

"I’ll let you try it out now. I hope you were listening, darling. It’s alright if you don’t get it right away, it took me a while to get the hang of it," The older woman smiled as she stepped back so that she was face to face with Angie.

She was holding a pad in both hands for Angie to punch.

"Just give it your best shot."

And as soon as Peggy stopped talking, Angie launched herself forward and punched one of the pads hard, enough to make Peggy stumble back a step. The Agent looked up at Angie with wide eyes and a small smile.

"So, how was that?" Angie asked as she looked at her fist, surprised that it wasn’t hurting considering the strength she put into the punch.

"I … I don’t know what to say. That was actually incredible. Are you sure you haven’t fought before?"

"Well, I have brothers, and they’d always pick on me when I was younger, so I guess you could say I have," Angie looked at Peggy sheepishly.

"Don’t be so shy. I’m really very proud of you. Let’s see if that was really your skill or just beginner’s luck," Peggy said as she held up her hands again.

Angie did not disappoint as she hit Peggy’s hands consistently hard. Peggy had to laugh, she’d never been such a quick learner. Once Angie had tired herself out, Peggy let the pads drop to the floor and went to grab the bottle of water that she packed. She handed it to her lover and kissed her cheek.

"You’re a natural, Angie. I can’t wait to teach you more. You really put some force into those punches."

"I guess I got a lot of built up frustration from all the pigs I have to deal with at the Automat," Angie laughed before gratefully taking gulps of cool water.

"I wonder how well you’d do with a gun," Peggy muttered to herself.

"A gun?! God, one step at a time, English!"


End file.
